


Гран-при Леониса

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: «Адама заменит Спенсера в Гедоне», — с такими заголовками вышли Пайкон Стар Трибьюн, Каприкан Лайф и Арилон Газетт. «Двадцатишестилетний сын экс-чемпиона мира, Билла Адамы, примет участие в Гран-При Леониса. Свободные заезды начнутся в среду…» — не отставал телеканал КапСпорт. Радиостанция Колониал Гaнг подхватывала: «Команда анонсировала новую силовую установку, давно пора, кубка конструкторов Галактика не видела уже лет десять. Новый мотор, новый пилот — скоро узнаем, приносят ли Адамы удачу...»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился Формулой-1 и [заявкой](http://dionysus.diary.ru/p212337654.htm#719846740) juliettehasagun:
> 
> Ага. Ага. Ну-у. Тогда отберите у него сигару и бутылку, и я хочу проспорт Пусть болтаются всей сборной в конце таблицы и соображают, что теперь с этим делать. Один день на Чемпионате Вселенной 

**Келли**

Келли Хендерсон впервые в жизни увидела другую планету — Леонис. Ее родители, фермеры с Арилона, никуда дальше своего штата не ездили и детей не возили. Даже не были в столице, Гаофе, и Келли там тоже не была. На олимпийские гонки записывали в местном представительстве, в Прометее — втором по величине городе на Арилоне. Рекруты, набирая персонал, добрались до ее фермы, и как только ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она попала младшим механиком в «Галактику», легендарную автокомпанию с легендарными же победами — такими давними, что их помнили только заядлые болельщики. Несмотря на славное прошлое и проблемы в настоящем платили лучше, чем дома на ферме, а работать было даже легче, и Келли собиралась лет пять повкалывать в гараже, чтобы скопить деньги на универ. Она хотела стать стоматологом. Не копаться в земле, не считать каждый кубит, а вольготно и не напрягаясь жить в Прометее. Так что гонки ей пока нравились. Тем более они давали ей возможность путешествовать за счет автокомпании. Правда, две гонки она провела в боксах и ничего кроме космопортов не видела, но в Леонис их оправили на сутки раньше, и ей удалось вырваться и погулять по центру, поглазеть на причудливые особняки и улицы, понаблюдать, как рабочие приваривают канализационные люки, чтобы скоростные болиды не могли вырвать их из мостовых.

Обычно гонки проводили на стадионах, на Каприке аж на Арене Атласа, но в тесном Гедоне трасса проходила прямо по узким улочкам города и по его набережным, и город начинал готовиться к гонкам за шесть недель до старта. Строили отбойники из покрышек и пластиковых баков, приваривали люки, расставляли дополнительные столики и шезлонги на балконах, расчехляли флаги двенадцати колоний. Гонки на Леонисе любили, в Гедон съезжалось много болельщиков, в гавань уже начали прибывать яхты, — на некоторых за безумные деньги можно было увидеть кусок трассы, — а на холме за небольшую плату вставали палаточным лагерем те, кто не мог себе позволить место на трибуне и завышенные цены отелей

Город-курорт Гедон с его пляжами, лазурным берегом, красивыми особняками и самым известным в Колониях казино, закружил голову. Пятнадцать минут неспешной прогулки — и она забыла, что завтра начитаются свободные заезды и им нужно собирать и настраивать болиды для трассы, готовиться к квалификации и самой гонке, — то есть пахать все шесть дней, не глядя на красоты и достопримечательности. В реальный мир ее вернул шеф, главный механик команды — Гэлен Тирол. Он прислал лаконичное сообщение: «Вторник 5:30 без опозданий».

Такие получили все пятьдесят механиков, но Келли притворилась, что ее вызывали персонально. Что она очень нужна команде, и от нее зависит настройка всей машины. Когда-нибудь так оно и будет. Когда-нибудь она проявит себя. Когда-нибудь ей поручат что-то стоящее. Пока за ней скорее наблюдали и учили, поручали несложное: подай-принеси, расставь, накрой чехлом, подержи леденец — табличку-таблетку с краткой командой — перед лицом пилота на пит-стопе. Один раз она протирала стекло шлема тест-пилоту, Крашдауну. Правда, тот отчитал ее за медлительность, когда вернулся с тренировки, но шеф сказал, что Крашдауна не взяли в гонку вместо выбывшего лидера, поэтому его все бесят.

Вообще, все складывалось как в сказке: ее поселили в хорошем пансионе, недалеко от паддока, прямо в центре города, в небольшом, но уютном одноместном номере. Из своего окна она могла видеть гранд-казино Гедона — старинный особняк из розового камня, с арками, статуями, поддерживающими балконы, немыслимыми украшениями, которые она не знала как описать — на Арилоне никогда так не строили, даже в Прометее. Работы предстояло много, и скорее всего свободного времени у нее больше не будет. Ну и ладно. Даже если так, впечатлений все равно хватит надолго. Да и после гонки, когда они разберут машины и отправят запломбированный контейнер со всеми вещами на Каприку, она не собиралась тратить время на сон — зачем, когда предстоит долгий перелет? Нет, она прогуляется по набережной — говорят, на яхтах после гонки проводятся вечеринки. Вдруг удастся куда-нибудь попасть? Если нет, то она зайдет в гранд-казино, попробует знаменитое леонисское вино и поставит несколько кубитов на рулетку.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ли**

Вообще Ли Адама подписался только на одну гонку для «Галактики» и от обсуждения контракта ненавязчиво ушел. Его вполне устраивали конюшни «Атлантии» и шестилетний стаж — пришла пора уходить из автоспорта. Но просто уволиться ему не дали, глава команды Нагала уговорил его остаться еще на один сезон, тест-пилотом. А потом попросил провести гонку вместо Джексона Спенсера, первого пилота «Галактики» — в Виргоне тот попал в аварию и не успевал восстановиться к Гедону. Выпускать же Алекса Квотейрэро, тест-пилота «Галактики», руководство компании не горело желанием. Водил Алекс отчаянно, редко доезжал до финиша, но очень хотел получить подиум, поэтому часто рисковал, еще чаще ошибался, разбивал машины и обязательно прихватывал с собой кого-нибудь из пелотона. В итоге за ним закрепилась дурная слава и прозвище «Крашдаун», и команда убрала его в запасные пилоты, где он оказался на своем месте.

И «Атлантия», и «Галактика» принадлежали одному автомобильному концерну на Пайконе, поэтому просьба Нагалы звучала бы вполне приемлемо, если бы отец Ли, Билл Адама, в прошлом трехкратный чемпион гонок, не был бы главой «Галактики». Если бы он не дружил с Нагалой. Если бы этот заезд у «Галактики» не был юбилейным — ровно пятьдесят лет назад на улицах Гедона болиды команды стартовали в первый раз и сразу взяли дубль. Отец как раз получил серебро, а его лучший друг, Сол Тай, золото. Почему-то все ожидали, что если один Адама принес победу в прошлом, то и другой Адама повторит успех.

Про победу Нагала, конечно, ничего не говорил и не требовал, но априори считал, что Ли доедет до финиша в очковой зоне. Маркетологи же концерна рассчитывали выгодно продать эту замену: сын продолжает дело отца, преемственность, династия, история, семейные традиции и прочая чепуха, на которую падки и журналисты, и фанаты, и обычные зрители. Подготовка к рекламной кампании шла полным ходом, и оставить ее не смог бы даже сход Ли на старте.

Хотя Ли претила будущая шумиха вокруг семьи, и с отцом он не разговаривал два года, но отказать Нагале не мог. Да и уйти после Гедона считалось почетно и круто.

Не самая скоростная трасса, не самая длинная, но сложная: узкая, с легендарной связкой поворотов «33», петляющей вверх-вниз по холмам побережья, и тоннелем — трудным участком, на котором малейшая ошибка стоила дорого. Перепад освещения, на входе и выходе, продолжительный поворот, а значит и длительная боковая перегрузка, небольшая прямая, на которой можно разогнаться до трехсот километров в час и тут же резко затормозить из-за шпильки: затормозишь раньше, чем нужно, потеряешь десятые доли секунды на круге, позже — вылетишь в отбойник. Финишную черту пересекали далеко не все, половина пилотов сходила раньше, чаще всего даже не проехав и половины дистанции, и гонку им не засчитывали. Маленькая ошибка на современных трассах стоит потерей места, в Гедоне было неважно, какую ты ошибку допустишь, любая вела к сходу и потере очкам.

Погода в Гедоне тоже могла преподнести сюрприз. Из-за океана могло все поменяться в считанные секунды. Дожди, туманы случались нередко. А однажды во время шторма треть трассы залило приливными волнами, и пилотам пришлось плыть по трассе со всеми вытекающими последствиями: шесть неуправляемых машин разом попали в аварию, еще две сошли с трассы и не завелись.

Гедон плевать хотел на рейтинг команд, лучшие моторы не получали особого выигрыша: аутсайдеры и лидеры находились в одних условиях — все решали мастерство пилота и слепая удача.

Ли нравилось ездить в Гедоне. Он никогда особо не рисковал и водил очень аккуратно. До финиша доезжал всегда, в очковой зоне. Но подиум — бронза — был лишь однажды, еще до того как Зак…

До того, как Зак, послушав отца, рискнул в младшей серии гонок в Дельфах. Он решил повторить подвиг Билла Адамы, пройти шикану «Красная линия» «в пол», то есть не снижая скорости. «Красная линия» на стадионе в Дельфах, искусственно созданная инженерами Каприки, дублировала знаменитую связку поворотов «33» Гедона: левый поворот завершал спуск с холма, затем начинался правый поворот и резкий подъем в гору, и на вершине шел левый поворот, увидеть который заранее было невозможно. До этой связки и после шли длинные прямые, на которых болиды разгонялись и могли обогнать тех, кто замешкался на поворотах. Именно поэтому многие смельчаки пытались взять «Красную линию» на полном газу, и мало кому это удавалось. Шансы пройти шикану, не нажимая на педаль тормоза, были ровно такие же, как в костях выбить «твердую шесть» — две тройки, но многие верили, что мастерство и удача будут на их стороне. А так как на трассе в Дельфях ошибка не всегда грозила сходом, повороты на полном газу штурмовали там, а не в Гедоне. Порой отчаянные сорви-головы радовали зрителей эффектными вылетами: все, кто не вписывались в последний поворот на вершине холма, срывались с трассы и их машины буквально взлетали над дорожным полотном и падали в гравийную ловушку, нередко раз или два перевернувшись. Кому-то удавалось вернуться на трассу, кого-то быстро чинили в боксах. А кому-то не везло, и машина с командой сходила с гонки. Но смертельных случаев не было. До Зака. Его машина пролетела гравий и врезалась в бетонную стену. Во время расследования предположили, что машина лишилась прижимной силы, опыты в аэродинамической трубе показали, что так далеко улететь можно, если лишиться антикрыла… федерация гонок выпустила рекомендации по безопасности, команды изменили болиды, но все это уже не могло вернуть брата.

Если бы отец не вбивал им в головы, что мужчиной может считаться только пилот олимпийских гонок, а настоящим пилотом тот, кто взял подиум, Зак был бы жив. Ему больше подходили кузовные гонки на выносливость. Но те гонки, конечно, отец не брал во внимание — они не были олимпийскими, так, обычный автоспорт, ничего выдающегося.

Не скорость убила Зака, не «Красная линия», не аэродинамика и не собственное честолюбие. Зака убил отец, и Ли никогда в жизни не собирался этого ему прощать .

Но придется на камеры жать ему руку и улыбаться.

Ли не волновала будущая гонка. Лишь встреча с отцом, которую нельзя было избежать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Шеф**

Питер Лаэрд, главный гоночный инженер «Галактики», невысокий смешной человек в скромном костюме, вернул два новеньких болида, только что собранных и прошедших первую проверку инспекторов гонки, в бокс «Галактики».

— Новый композиционный материал, чуть изменили конструкцию защищающую голову пилота, видите выступ, теперь отскочившее колесо не причинит вреда, поставили новый мотор, мощнее, и изменили антикрыло, теперь с прижимной силой проблем не будет. Ну и добавили новое программное обеспечение нашего гения Гая Балтара — у пилота на руле контроль сцепления, тормозной баланс, регулировка топливной смесью — почти все можно перенастроить и изменить, не выходя из кабины, кроме шин, конечно. Кубок конструкторов у нас в кармане!

Гэлен Тирол, конечно, все это знал из документации, по которой они с раннего утра собирали болиды, но с удовольствием слушал инженера. Их «птички» были прекрасны.

Гай Балтар, в костюме стоимостью в ползарплаты Гэлена, снисходительно усмехнулся, глядя на них сверху вниз — он был выше Гэлена на целую голову, а Лаэрда аж на две головы.

— Ну, моя доля в этом чуде инженерной мысли слишком ничтожна.

— Он скромничает, как какой-нибудь фермер с Арилона, — хмыкнул Питер Лаэрд и товарищески стукнул того по спине. — Как тебе, Гай, нравится Гедон?

— Очень. А какие здесь девушки? На неделе мод в Каприке-сити я столько красавиц не встречал. Еда выше всяких похвал. Даже в моторхоуме неплохое меню. Отель приятный и расположен замечательно. Я смогу смотреть гонку прямо со своего балкона. Скорее всего, так и поступлю.

— Вы не планируете быть в паддоке во время гонки? — удивился Гэлен.

Балтар пожал плечами.

— На мостике нет места, моторхоум, простите, не очень комфортен, а в боксе я вряд ли чем-то помогу. Колесо точно не прикручу. — Балтар поднял свои холеные руки и показал их Гэлену. Да уж, ими он ничего тяжелее авторучки не поднимал.

Гэлен не стал говорить этому столичному гению, что никто его и не пустит во время гонки ни на пит-лейн в боксы, ни на пит-уолл, где сидит руководство на так называемом мостике и рулит командой. У Балтара белый пропуск, а не оранжевый, как у руководства, пилотов и у него.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Балтар, — программное обеспечение все равно после квалификации менять нельзя.

Гэлен качнул головой и поморщился. Этот умник всерьез будет рассказывать ему регламент гонок?

Балтар понял, что сказал что-то не то, оглядел стойку со связью и техника, считывающего телеметрию с ноутбука, рассеянно улыбнулся и произнес:

— Пожалуй, не стоит вам мешать. Питер, разве нас не ждут журналисты?

Питер Лаэрд спохватился.

— Да-да, пора. Ладно, шеф, приглядывайте за «птичками», а мы пойдем на съедение акулам. Эх, завидую я вам. Хотел бы я отсидеться в боксах…

Когда Гэлен остался один, он провел рукой по боковой стенке одного из болида.

— Красавица.

Неужели у них появилась заявка на победу? После десятилетий прозябания в середине турнирной таблицы они смогут снова побороться за первые места?

Сын старика, Аполло, будет пилотировать одну «птичку». Вторую старик доверил Старбак, их сорви-голове. Если кто и сможет принести победу в клюве, вырвать ее у других, так это она.

А ему нужно только помочь им. И сократить время на пит-стопе до рекордного. В прошлом году механики «Валькирии» за две целых и две сотых секунды меняли шины, значит, его люди смогут за две секунды сделать все то же самое.

Гэлен достал секундомер. И разослал своей команде приказ — быть в боксе немедленно. Гедон — непростой этап гонок. Теплый климат Леониса хорош, когда ты лежишь в шезлонге у моря, но мягкие шины кипят уже на десятом круге, а у твердых не такое хорошее сцепление с дорогой. Кроме того из-за близости моря погода может измениться в любую минуту, дождь может начаться внезапно и также внезапно закончиться. А это значит нужно менять резину, и не дай боги ремонтировать машины — если не повезет и они попадут в аварию. Даже если Аполло и Старбак смогут справиться с неуправляемыми машинами на мокрой дороге, их могут вынести с трассы другие.

На прошлом этапе так вынесли Спенсера, их ведущего пилота, и хотя с трассы его увозил в госпиталь вертолет, к счастью обошлось без серьезных травм. Второй пилот, Старбак, продержалась почти до финиша. Но у нее возникли проблемы с электрикой. Чудом она довела болид до пит-лейна, но починить машину уже не успели.

Гэлен почесал макушку. Впереди его ждал конец света, но он был счастлив.


	4. Chapter 4

**Кара**

На Леонис Кара «Старбак»Трейс прилетела на сутки раньше команды. Амброзия начала литься рекой после предыдущего этапа в Виргоне, где у нее был самый быстрый круг и проблемы с машиной, из-за которых пришлось сойти за восемь кругов до финиша.

После двух стаканов она отбросила ложную скромность и подмигнула симпатичному стюарду. С корабля они вместе поехали в ее отель, и ночь прошла бодро. Утром Кара выпила кофе и немного пива, прежде чем показаться в боксах. Пришла, как всегда, в рваных джинсах, растянутой футболке и огромных солнечных очках, потому что от ясной погоды и лазурного неба резало в глазах и отдавало стуком маленьких молотков по темечку.

Чтобы не дышать на механиков перегаром, она сунула в рот жвачку со вкусом ментола.

Ли, свежий и одетый с иголочки в белоснежный комбинезон, — если бы она сняла очки, то ослепла бы от этой белизны, — уже кружил около болида. Шеф стоял рядом с такой кислой миной, будто похмелье мучило его, а не ее. И что этот умник успел сказать ему?

— Привет, Кара. — Ли тут же бросил шефа и болид и повернулся к ней. — Все как всегда? Амброзия, случайный секс, пиво наутро?

— Тебе тоже надо попробовать, Ли. — Кара надула пузырь и лопнула его. — Ты совершенно не умеешь расслабляться. И развлекаться тоже.

— Я приехал работать, а не развлекаться.

— В этом-то и проблема. Гонки для тебя работа, а не удовольствие. Поэтому ты не чемпион, и никогда им не будешь.

Ли усмехнулся.

— Твой метод тоже дает сбои, Старбак. Не помню тебя на подиуме в Блоустоде.

— Туше.

Кара улыбнулась и все-таки сняла очки. Ей и в самом деле стало хорошо. Если кто и мог поставить ее на место и дать сдачи, то это старый добрый Ли. И состязаться с ним в гонке, пусть и внутри одной команды, вполне неплохо. Тонизирует.

— Видел отца?

Ли сразу перестал улыбаться, его лицо застыло, превратилось в высокомерную маску.

— Видел. Только вернулся с фотосессии.

— Он тебе не говорил про командную стратегию?

Только вчера, перед отлетом с Виргона, после пресс-конференции, менеджер команды Сол Тай сказал ей, что номером один в Леонисе будет Ли, а она так и останется второй. И должна будет помочь привести его на подиум. Сделать подарок старику.

— Я не стал слушать.

— Он скучает, Ли. Мы часто разговариваем…

— А мы нет, — перебил ее Ли. — Так вот, о командной стратегии. Если вдруг ты надумаешь меня пропустить, то я просто съеду на обочину, заглушу мотор и скажу всем «пока».

Кара, хоть и хотела дать Таю в морду, внутренне согласилась с приказом свыше. Да и старика хотелось уважить, а то после гибели Зака он совсем сдал.

Но Ли своим дурацким благородством собирался запороть весь кайф.

— Даже не мечтай! — Кара шагнула к нему. — Никогда никого не пускала, и никаких исключений не будет. Глотай мои выхлопные газы, салага.

Ли тоже шагнул навстречу. Легко улыбнулся. Перчатка брошена.

— А может, это ты будешь сзади своими носовыми обтекателями упираться в мои крылья?

— Сзади тебя-то? Мистера «сама осторожность»?

— Вот и проверим, чья тактика лучше.

Неподалеку в соседнем боксе взревел мотор, и разговор пришлось свернуть.

Кара улыбнулась еще шире. Два года прошло с похорон Зака, когда они виделись в последний раз. Она часто, горюя, вспоминала Зака, и не раз не подумала о Ли. Но вот сейчас, в командном боксе, стало ясно, как ей не доставало его, как же она по нему соскучилась.


	5. Chapter 5

**Келли**

Оказалось, что небольшой рост, крошечные ладони и маленькие пальцы — это преимущество. Келли могла залезть куда угодно и что угодно открутить-прикрутить, проверить. Особенно хорошо ей давалась электрика, просто и легко, и как только шеф это обнаружил, то загрузил ее настоящей работой.

Она обедала в моторхоуме, когда зашли выпить кофе Старбак и Аполло. Никого не замечая, они продолжали старый разговор. Впрочем, Келли вообще редко кто замечал и принимал всерьез.

— Если один из нас не выиграет гонку, то «Галактику» спишут в музей, — произнесла Старбак.

— Не обязательно выигрывать, Кара, — произнес Аполло. — Достаточно одному из нас прийти третьим, а второму пятым. Вполне выполнимая задача.

Подслушивать было нехорошо, но хорошо ли прерывать других? Келли пожалела, что оставила наушники в боксе. Она, конечно, попыталась вернуться к своему планшету и схемам болида, но не слушать пилотов, не получалось.

— Если ты нацелишься на пятое место, Ли, то едва ли замкнешь десятку, — тем временем говорила Старбак. — Удача не любит осторожных и расчетливых.

— При чем тут удача?

— Ты изучал все гонки, так? Уверена, спроси тебя о любом годе в Гедоне, ты расскажешь все в подробностях.

— И?

— И ты до сих пор не понял, что мастерство здесь играет ничтожную роль? Что здесь главное — везение?

— Ты называешь везением умение правильно входить в повороты, разгоняться и тормозить?

— Нет, идиот! Еще и слаженную работу команды в боксе. Еще и отсутствие других идиотов, которые попытаются обогнать тебя и вынесут с трассы. Отсутствие на твоем пути запчасти разбитого болида, масляного пятна, канализационного люка, срезающего антикрыло. Сколько раз ты доезжал здесь до финиша?

— Пять раз. Это моя шестая гонка.

— Достаточно раза, Ли. Все твои пять предыдущих гонок ничего не значат.

Ли хотел что-то ответить, но дверь щелкнула и в обеденную зону ворвался запыхающийся Просна, тоже механик, всего на год старше Келли — он отвечал за коробку передач болида Старбак.

— Только что по радио сообщили. Авария у «Тритонов». Бумер перевернулась. Шеф с ума сошел. Попытался прорваться, но куда там, все оцеплено и никого не пускают кроме спецтранспорта.

Кара и Ли переглянулись.

— Даже не думай, — покачал головой Ли.

— Угнать пейс-кар? Почему нет? Чем мы рискуем? В правилах ничего об этом нет. Ведь нет?

— Нет, никому в голову не пришло придумывать такое правило, — медленно ответил Ли.

— Где шеф? — спросила Келли.

Старбак и Аполло повернулись, наконец-то, заметив, что не одни. Аполло слегка покраснел, а Старбак сощурилась и окинула Келли таким взглядом, что той захотелось залезть под стол.

— На трассе, сразу после «твердой шестерки», — ответил Просна. — К Бумер не пускают. И понятно почему, если власти Гедона узнают, что она умерла на трассе, а не в больнице, гонку отменят.

Келли стало дурно.

— Если к Бумер не пускают, откуда ты знаешь, что она умерла? — Аполло прищурился и подозрительно взглянул на Просну.

— Да ничего он не знает, — отмахнулась Кара. — Пересказывает слухи и страшилки.

Келли сглотнула. И тут же воображение нарисовала ей, что она ошиблась с проводами, и по ее вине что-нибудь загорелось в болиде. Или они неверно присобачали антикрыло. Не проверили тормозные диски.

Вилка несколько раз ударилась о тарелку — Келли перевела взгляд на руку и с удивлением увидела, что ее пальцы дрожат, а кисть ходит ходуном. Она схватила себя за запястье другой рукой и разжала пальцы. Вилка упала на стол.

— Так, — произнесла Старбак. — Келли иди к шефу. Ты можешь успокоить самого буйного. Ли иди с ней.

Келли изумилась. Ли с шефом не ладили, с того самого мига, как шеф с восторгом отозвался о старике, а Ли его резко осадил.

— Что? — спросила Кара у Ли. — У тебя талант его бесить, вот и займись. Возьми огонь на себя, отвлеки его и встряхни, дай в морду, если потребуется, а дальше Келли вас разнимет и все уладит. А я пока сгоняю и посмотрю, что там с Шерон случилось. А ты... — Она посмотрела на Просну. — Захлопни пасть и проверь коробку передач еще раз. Ясно?

Просна приложил руку к козырьку бейсболки с логотипом команды:

— Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр.

Но Кара его уже не слышала, хлопнула дверью и была такова.

— Ну что ж, у нас через два часа квалификация, нам нужен шеф, — произнес Ли. — Думаю, Кара знает, о чем говорит. Давайте выполнять.

Келли вытерла руки салфеткой и поднялась.

— Бумер же не проходила квалификацию, просто знакомилась с трассой. Вряд ли она попала в серьезную аварию? — спросила она у Аполло.

— Будем надеяться, — коротко отозвался Ли.

Келли робко улыбнулась Просне, который стоял как дурак и не понимал, что ему делать и куда бежать, и вышла следом.


	6. Chapter 6

**Кара**

До места аварии Кара доехала успешно, но дальше ее не пустили. Издалека она могла видеть покореженный болид и вертолет медпомощи. А потом к ней подошел маршал, и ей пришлось отдать пейс-кар и ждать шаттла до штаба представителя колониальной автомобильной федерации, где ее слегка пожурили, да отпустили.

А потом пришло время квалификации, и Кара впервые наплевала на соревнования. Свои круги она прошла на автомате, и как ни странно оказалась лучше всех. Ли вышел всего лишь пятым, поэтому оказался свободен, а вот ей пришлось после квалификации тащиться на пресс-конференцию.

К несчастью увидеть второго пилота «Тритона», Карла Агатона, ей не удалось, а потом и Ли куда-то запропостился. Кара проверила все новостные сайты — никто не писал об аварии, будто и не было никакой Шерон «Бумер» Валери.

Все ясно, происшествие пытаются замять. Потому что по правилам должны закрыть трассу и отменить гонку, пока не установят причину аварии. Это сколько же денег потеряют богатые мудаки, если сделают все по правилам?

Пилоты — расходный материал. Они получают очень много, неприлично много, и закрывают глаза за что им платят такие суммы. А платят им за риск, за то что тормоза могут отказать, а антикрыло отвалиться. За дурацкие правила...

Каждый год руководство федерации вводит новые правила, чтобы гонки оставались зрелищными и собирали свою аудиторию. Новые правила могли разорить команду или завод, если те пошли ва-банк и все вложили в новые разработки, которые внезапно стали запрещены. Но чаще новые правила приводили к тому, что болиды не успевали отладить до конца, и оказывалось, что в некоторых условиях они становились неуправляемыми, и чего стоит опасаться заранее, не мог бы выдать под пытками и главный конструктор. Понимали лишь по ходу гонки и постфактум.

Может, Ли и прав со своей осторожностью. Когда водишь новую экспериментальную машину, которая может стать твоей машиной смерти, напрасно рисковать и гневить богов не стоит.

Паб — место, где можно перестать думать о смерти. Толку думать о ней? Толку бояться? Она все равно случится, бойся или не бойся. Все равно есть судьба, и от нее не убежишь. И что суждено, то и будет.

Ли нашел ее, когда она думала заказать третий стакан амброзии.

— Поздравляю с поулом! — Он приподнял стакан чистой воды.

— Да. Точно. Поул.

Она и забыла, что после квалификации первая.

— Ты что такое наболтала на пресс-конференции? — Ли присел к ней за столик. — Что за дурные предчувствия?

— Я просто думала о Бумер, о том, что все молчат… как там шеф?

— В порядке. Мы вместе с ним и Келли ездили в больницу. У Бумер сломан нос, хороший синяк на щеке, да в общем и все. Говорит, были проблемы с коробкой передач. Вместо нее поедет Брендан Костанза.

— Что если у нас откажет коробка передач? Или тормоза?

— Кара... — Ли наклонился к ней, обеспокоенно глядя прямо в глаза. — С таким настроением лучше на старт не выходить.

— У нас еще сутки до гонок, — отмахнулась Кара. — А мое настроение — переменчиво, как погода здесь. Не переживай, на трассе буду снова сукой.

Кара подмигнула ему, залпом допила амброзию и шумно выдохнула.

— Как думаешь, мы сможем жить без гонок? Без адреналина и вечного риска?

Ли пожал плечами.

— Без перегрузок, без сауны в кокпите, без отслоения сетчатки глаза, без повышенного сердцебиения — да, легко, Кара. Мы сможем просто жить.

Он также залпом опрокинул воду, и Кара подняла руку, чтобы заказать ему настоящую выпивку.

— Это дерьмо не стоит таких денег, — произнесла она.

— Нет, думаю, не стоит. Но помимо денег, Кара, гонки толкают прогресс вперед. Так что мы косвенно помогаем развиваться технологиям.

— Рискуя при этом не увидеть светлое будущее?

— Светлое будущее вообще переоценено.

— Вот не верю, что ты такой пессимист.

— Не-а, я совсем не пессимист. Просто думаю, что нужно жить настоящим, а не ждать лучших времен.

Официанты их игнорировали, но Каре стало внезапно плевать на выпивку. Все равно та не работала как надо.

— Настоящим? — усмехнулась она. — Тогда чего мы теряем время?

Ли натурально обалдел, и Кара чуть не лопнула со смеху. Весь его серьезный и типа взрослый вид испарился в мгновение ока. Перед ней стоял сбитый с толку мальчишка.

Кара перегнулась через стол — обалдевшее выражение Ли сменилось на испуганное — и поцеловала его.

Оба вывалили кучу кубитов, этот отвратительный сервис получит явно незаслуженные чаевые, и еле дотерпели, пока лифт их довезет до предпоследнего этажа. На котором дверь в дверь располагались их люксы, а дальше по коридору — руководства команды.

От лифта к Ли было ближе, и они чуть не вынесли дверь, пока ее открывали, а потом Ли, как всегда попытался все взять под контроль.

— Постой, Кара, я думаю…

Вот вечно он так. Вместо того чтобы жить настоящим, он думает. Завтра он или она могут вылететь с трассы и не так удачно, как Бумер, так зачем оставлять все на потом? А он сейчас предложит начать встречаться после гонки, после того, как он вообще уйдет из автоспорта, чтобы не было конфликта интересов, чтобы они оба на гонке думали о себе в первую очередь, а не друг о друге…

Ну да… он, конечно, прав. Секс все усложнит.

— Твоя проблема, Ли, что у тебя все под контролем. Даже гребаный секс. Который вообще-то такая же нормальная потребность, как сон или вода. Ты же не контролируешь каждый свой вдох? Хотя с кем это я говорю, конечно, ты все контролируешь, как машина.

— Просто секс? — взвился и он. — Кара! Я вообще-то твой друг. На «просто секс» ты можешь снять кого-то одноразового, а не друга!

— Тогда на кой черт ты пошел со мной?

— Я думал, что у нас отношения…

Кара фыркнула.

— У нас нет никаких отношений. И дружбы тоже нет, Ли. Ты брат моего бывшего. Нас свел этот этап, где ты первый пилот, а я второй. Хотя, справедливости ради, должно было быть наоборот. Я первый пилот, а ты второй. У меня поул. У тебя пятый результат.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Ли, конечно не стал терпеть и ударил в ответ. — Что ты просто боишься строить отношения с живыми парнями. И потому всех, кто может подойти ближе, чем ты позволяешь, ты отталкиваешь.

Кара щелкнула языком.

— Ну, раз у нас вечер откровенности, то я скажу еще кое-что тебе. Меня бесит твой контроль. Ты не доверяешь инстинктам и все усложняешь. Именно поэтому на трассе ты действуешь предсказуемо. У тебя нет импульсивности, о твоей тактике знают не только все соперники, но и случайные зрители, впервые севшие смотреть гран-при. Ты не можешь рискнуть и готов потерять место, но только не оказаться в ситуации, когда что-то вне твоего контроля. Ты просто не можешь довериться не логике, а инстинктам. Не можешь отпустить себя. И именно поэтому ты не можешь ничего простить. Именно поэтому ты не можешь простить своего отца.

Она не стала ждать, пока он ее выставит, и ушла сама, громко хлопнув дверью.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ли**  
Спортзал отеля пустовал, все, видимо, отправились на банкет «Фумареллы». У Ли тоже валялось приглашение, но сверкать улыбкой и общаться с богатыми меценатами, обожающими вечеринки гран-при, никаких внутренних ресурсов не осталось.

Ли злился. На гонку, на руководство, на отца, на Кару. На непрошенные советы. И отец, и Кара, возводили импульсивность в высшую добродетель, а рассудительность ценили мало. И если им импульсивность помогала выигрывать, то у Ли все обстояло наоборот.

Есть гонщики, которым боги подарили искру. Как Каре, как отцу. Поэтому они могут творить чудеса на трассе, рисковать, идти ва-банк и побеждать вопреки. Таких называют волшебниками. А есть гонщики другого сорта. У них нет божьей искры, поэтому приходится много и трудно работать. Они долго идут к результату, и берут не риском, а старанием и расчетом, где бы еще выиграть доли миллисекунд: отрабатывают заезды в боксы, изучают телеметрию, просиживают сутки напролет с механиками и настраивают машину под себя, следят за режимом и питанием. Не гонщики, а профессора.

Ли никогда не был волшебником. И до профессора ему тоже было пахать и пахать. К счастью, и совсем бездарем он не считался, во всяком случае он не платил за участие в гонках, а получал неплохие гонорары даже без чемпионских титулов: стабильные результаты и фотогеничность для многих команд перевешивали кубки. Стабильность приносила очки, команда заканчивала год в плюсе, а фотогеничность привлекала спонсоров.

Каждый день Ли пробегал десять километров. Каждый день, еще со школы, когда только-только пробовал силы в гонках на карах, ходил в качалку. Вся семья так или иначе жила гонками, и он с детства знал: нельзя игнорировать силовые и тренировки на выносливость. Во время гонок пилоты, плюющие на режим и тренировки, не могли быстро поменять настройки болида — на скорости и при перегрузках сводило кисти, двинуть указательным или большим пальцами было неимоверно больно и трудно, многим просто не хватало силы в руках.

Ли ел только то, что готовил специалист команды по питанию и физическим тренировкам, доктор Коттл. Ли тренировался по графику, составленному Коттлом, и отдыхал тоже по его графику, и команда всегда могла положиться на него без дополнительных проверок. Ли не давал повода, и за ним никто никогда не следил.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Коттл — грузный пятидесятилетний мужчина с седой шевелюрой — уже поджидал Ли у входа в спортзал. Ли спустился вниз десять минут назад и только успел переодеться и выйти из раздевалки. Интересно, кто из персонала отеля предупредил Коттла? Или тот сам решил перестраховаться и пас Ли?

— Сутки никаких силовых тренировок, сынок, — безапелляционным тоном произнес Коттл. — До начала гонок отдыхай. Спи и гуляй.

— Да ладно, док… я не собираюсь выкладываться. Просто сброшу напряжение. Иначе не усну.

Если бы он мог уснуть, то не стал бы спускаться из номера вниз, после того, как Кара хлопнула дверью.

Он был на взводе. Редкое и мерзкое состояние, неприятное желание кому-нибудь хорошенько врезать, вот что с этим делать? Не ввязываться же в драку. Есть мирные способы расслабиться.

— Уснешь, — пообещал Коттл. — После моего массажа, уснешь, как младенец. Но до него… — Коттл взглянул на часы, обхватывающие его запястье, — у тебя есть два с половиной часа. И эти два часа тебе нужно провести в другом месте.

— В другом месте?

— Разве Ди тебя не предупреждала о фотосете?

Ли мысленно чертыхнулась. После аварии Бумер и выходок Старбак у него вылетело из головы, что спонсор команды считал, будто он в безумно дорогой одежде с фотомоделями и сигарами, поможет больше продать машин и табака.

— Значит, предупреждала. Что ж, не думал, что тебя нужно предупреждать, но ты сегодня сам не свой. Поэтому заруби себе на носу: сигары курить нельзя. Ни одной затяжки. Отдавать сигары мне — можно. Посылать всех недовольных ко мне — тоже можно. Я буду рядом. Ясно?

Ли кивнул.

— Хорошо. Кстати, не советую идти на съемку через весь отель и банкетный зал в шортах и майке. Если ты конечно не планируешь после Леониса перейти в топ-модели.

Ли поморщился, но проявил выдержку и промолчал, на что Коттл даже не пошевелил бровью.


	8. Chapter 8

**Кара**

Приглашение лежало на пороге. Кара смяла его и швырнула в корзину для бумаг. Двинула кулаком по дверце шкафа и замерла.

Среди ее футболок и штанов висело голубое вечернее платье из шелка и шифона. Открытая спина и плечи, юбка в пол, все как полагается. Черт, она не носила платьев с гибели Зака. И не собиралась начинать.

Она достала пригласительный, разгладила и нашла пояснение, выведенное аккуратным почерком Билла Адамы: «Наш спонсор очень хочет видеть обладателя поула на своей вечеринке». Ну что же, раз хочет, кто она такая, чтобы отказаться от бесплатной выпивки? Требуется надеть платье? Не вопрос. Она мучается в огнеупорных комбинезонах весь уик-энд, а уж платье несколько часов потерпит.

Вот только у нее нет туфель. Спонсору придется потерпеть ее в вечернем платье и высоких армейских ботинках. Кара усмехнулась, представляя лица сотрудников «Фумареллы». А еще Кара предвкушала лицо Ли Адамы, когда он увидит ее в этом платье.

Не думай, а делай, Кара. В мгновение ока она переоделась, подвела глаза и привела свои волосы в некое подобие прически. Платье заставило всех расступиться в лифте и у стойки бара. А когда рядом с ней приземлились пилоты «Пегаса», Стингер и Торн, она чуть не захлебнулась от смеха.

«Пегас» и «Галактика» враждовали с первых заездов, пилоты друг другу даже руки не подавали, а уж о том, чтобы в пабе вместе пропустить стаканчик-другой, и речи не заходило. Или сесть вот так рядом, через табурет. Не узнали. И понятно почему, она сама себя вряд ли бы узнала.

Кара облокотилась на стойку, отворачиваясь от них. Нарядные бездельники и ее собратья-пилоты, делающие вид, что разбираются во всех сортах дорого дерьма, собрались вокруг подиума. В зале приглушили свет и начали показ мод.

Кто-то запрыгнул рядом на табурет. И заговорил со Стингером. Кара прислушалась. Ну разумеется, подобное тянется к подобному. Джеймс Макманус — въедливый козел из Каприки Тайм — и пегасовцы.

— Спрашиваю Джокера, — начал Макманус без предысторий, — собирается ли он бороться за подиум. А тот мне: Джейми, приятель, не для печати, я заказал вертолет на 15:45.

— Но ведь гонка начинается в 15:00, — удивился Стингер.

Кара фыркнула. Джокеру не везло с машинами в этом сезоне. Они постоянно ломались, новый мотор не мог выдержать двухчасовую нагрузку. Команде нужно было сохранить лицо, Джокеру нужно было сохранить лицо. Поэтому Джокер чаще всего в начале гонки показывал высший пилотаж, а потом устраивал эффектную аварию, сшибая как кегли неугодных команде, и улетал пораньше.

— Значит, «Атлантия» уступает нам Леонис, — усмехнулся Торн. — Подиум будет нашим.

— «Галактику» в расчет не берете? — в голосе Макманус слышалась явная издевка. — Смотрите, как старается.

За моделями на подиум вышел Ли, одетый как приплывший на яхте владелец виноделен, островов и банков. В белых брюках, туфлях и фуражке, и синем пиджаке. Кара прыснула пивом, прямо на свое красивое платье.

И полчаса не прошло. Ну что ж, аккуратность и Кара Трейс никогда не сочетались.

— Это ответ на твой вопрос, Джейми, — хмыкнул Стингер. — Несомненно, такие пилоты как Аполло придают гонке шик. Но мне больше по вкусу длинноногие блондинки.

— А второй пилот? Старбак. Она выиграла поул.

— Старбак? — Стингер протянул с таким пренебрежением, что Каре захотелось ему врезать. — Пьет сверх меры, а потом пытается то ли себя угробить, то ли свой мотор. Способная, но слишком нестабильная. Дисциплины ей не хватает.

Пить сразу расхотелось. А кулаки зачесались сильнее.

— Ставлю, что «Галактику» продадут в конце сезона, — заговорил вдруг молчавший Торн. — Спенсер мог бы что-то взять здесь в Гедоне, но ему не повезло попасть в аварию, а эта золотая молодежь способна лишь отрываться на вечеринках. Старбак со своей амброзией и смазливыми одноразовыми мальчиками. Аполло, счастливый, что разделяет трассу с настоящими асами.

— Справедливости ради, у него была здесь бронза когда-то, — заметил Макманус.

— Ключевое когда-то, — отмахнулся Стингер. — Когда-то все считали, что это будет новый Билл «Хаскер» Адама или Дик «Сию минуту» Торнвальд, а сейчас у него истекает контракт и никто не спешит его продлевать.

— Да? — со скепсисом переспросил Макманус. — Мой источник говорит, что Нагала очень хочет его в основной состав команды, вместо Джокера, но упирается как раз Ли.

— Ты поставил бы на него? — спросил Торн. — Что он послезавтра приедет, пусть не первым, а в очковой зоне? Любую сумму, пусть смехотворную тысячу кубитов.

— Пас.

— Вот и весь ответ, Джейми.

Кара развернулась к ним.

— Принимаю ставку, — глядя прямо в глаза Стингеру поверх Макмануса, произнесла она. — И ставлю десять штук, что ни одна машина «Пегаса» не доедет до финиша. Потому что в Гедоне выигрывает пилот, а не мотор. А из вас пилоты, как из меня пифия.

Она спрыгнула с табурета.

— Еще пять минут назад я и не думал, что ты женского пола, Старбак, — отозвался Стингер, окидывая ее оценивающим взглядом. — Так что кто тебя знает, может, ты к утру не только пифией, но и весталкой окажешься.

Кара шагнула к нему, прищурилась.

— Что, прищемила тебя яйца, Стингер? Боишься деньги потерять?

Каре удалось стереть с его лица усмешку — уже хорошо.

— А ты сама готова поставить, что вы возьмете дубль, а мы сойдем с трассы?

— Не вопрос. Десять штук, Стингер.

Стингер моргнул и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Готовь кубиты, Старбак. Я предпочитаю в крупных купюрах.

Ехидный ответ был готов сорваться с языка, но между ними вклинился вездесущий Макманус и вытащил из кармана диктофон.

— Значит, вы оба настроены на победу. Готовы поделиться командной стратегией?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ли**

Полчаса позора, три смены костюма и он свободен. Повезло. Если бы спонсор решился на полную фотосессию, то ушло бы гораздо больше времени.

Правда, стилисты и фотографы настояли, чтобы Ли провел вечер в смокинге, удалось договориться лишь развязать бабочку. Официант принес подкрашенную воду в высоком фужере — чтобы все видели, что он пьет фирменную амброзию. Коттл маячил за спиной, и настоящую амброзию не подавали в радиусе двух метров от Ли. 

Кару он нашел не сразу, а когда увидел, очень удивился. Она выглядела так, как никогда в жизни он себе ее не представлял. Невероятно.

— Да-да, я знаю, — усмехнулась она, закатывая глаза. — Ну что, номер один, потанцуем? Дадим «Фумарелле» повод для фотографий?

— Чур на ноги не наступать, — усмехнулся в ответ и Ли, бросая взгляд на ее ботинки. 

— Не волнуйся, — Кара тоже окинула взглядом его обувь. — Твои бальные туфельки не пострадают. Будут как новые.

— Вот и отлично, мне их возвращать стилисту.

Как и не бывало их недавней размолвки. Кара, к счастью, забыла о ней. Быстрый перепих не стоит их дружбы, а отношения вряд ли сложатся, поэтому не стоит и рисковать. Да, искрит порой, да его влечет к Каре — а кого нет? — но все это спокойно можно отодвинуть в сторону. Оно того не стоит.

Кара улыбнулась и положила ему руку на плечо, Ли взял ее за руку, другую положил на талию, на прохладный скользкий шелк. Защелкали объективы, и они медленно стали покачиваться в такт музыки.

Ее волосы щекотали щеку и шею, от ее выдохов тепло заливало ухо и отдавало мурашками вдоль позвоночника. Хотелось прижать ее ближе и прикоснуться ладонью к голой лопатке.

— На нас смотрит твой отец, Ли, — пробормотала Кара, и Ли опомнился.

Они же всё решили наверху: нет никаких отношений. Он же решил, что всё легко сможет отодвинуть в сторону. Он выше своих желаний и точка.

— И Коттл.

Получалось плохо. Ему плевать было на отца, Коттла, будущую гонку. Даже память о Заке несколько померкла. Кара была рядом, в его руках, и Ли ощутимо вело от близости.

Кара неверно интерпретировала его молчание.

— Ничего, пять минут и я тебя отпущу.

— Я никуда не спешу.

Уходить никуда не хотелось. Покачиваться в полумраке, ощущать ее запах, чувствовать ее пульс — опьяняло. К тому же пока они укладывались в его распорядок: до отбоя оставалось больше часа. Это если он не решит сегодня нарушить все свои правила. И с каждой секундой правила хотелось послать подальше. Но Кара, слава богам, продолжала разговор, как ни в чем не бывало, лишь модуляции голоса подсказывали, что и она не против продолжения.

— Завтра же можно выспаться.

— А как же благотворительная игра с детьми? Команда звезд против команды детей.

— А я не в команде.

Ли даже приостановился, повернул голову.

— Ты шутишь? Из всех нас ты профессиональный игрок в пирамиду.

— Бывший юниор, Ли. Я уже и не помню, когда я выходила на поле. В школе, пожалуй.

— Но ты до сих пор в форме.

Кара пожала плечами.

— Да. И представь, если я буду играть вполсилы.

— Ерунда. В команду входят настоящие игроки. К примеру, Сэм Андерс.

— О. Каприканские пираты приехали смотреть, как мы два часа наматываем круги по Гедону?

— Ты их не любишь? А, да, точно. Ты болела за пайконских пантер. А Зак...

— Ага. За пиратов болел Зак и во время кубка кубков мы с ним так ругались, не поверишь, из-за команд, тактики и штрафных очков, зато в остальное время жили душа в душу. Зак и не мечтал получить автограф Сэма. Так что возьми для меня, ладно?

Ли улыбнулся и кивнул. Улыбка стоила всей выдержки. Внутренности словно покрылись инеем. А голос и вовсе пропал. Кара моргнула и Ли почувствовал, как дрожат ее пальцы на его шее.

Близость перестала быть приятной. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, поэтому попытки сохранить лицо на таком расстоянии никого не могли обмануть.

Неприятно, когда тебе могут влезть под кожу и понять, что ты чувствуешь, когда не хочется эти чувства ни с кем разделять. Особенно с Карой.

К счастью, их неловкий танец прервали.

— Прошу прощения, могу я разбить вашу пару?

Гай Балтар, из конструкторского бюро концерна, похлопал Ли по плечу.

— Конечно, — Ли не без облегчения шагнул в сторону. Кара тоже была более чем рада поменять партнера.

— Скользкий тип. Без мыла пролезет куда угодно, — из-за спины произнес Коттл.

— Старбак взрослая девочка, — ответил Ли.

И не моя.

Кара улыбалась Балтару. Вроде искренне. Опасный поворот пройден. Твердая шестерка на полном газу.

Зак оставался открытой раной для всех них. Для Кары, для него, для отца, для матери. Ли всегда будет напоминать Каре о Заке. Любые их отношения, кроме дружеских, всегда так или иначе будут предательскими по отношению к Заку. Нет, он не хотел бы вызывать ни вину, ни боль. Ни у себя, ни у Кары.

Поэтому Балтара следовало бы поблагодарить. Он отвлек Кару. А Ли все равно пора спать.

— Предложение о массаже еще в силе?


	10. Chapter 10

**Кара**

Она снова перебрала. И согласилась поехать с Балтаром на яхту, где какой-то его друг устраивал вечеринку. Разумеется, там тоже она пила знаменитое игристое вино Леониса, а потом с Балтаром они спустились в каюту расслабиться. И она расслабилась чересчур хорошо.

Это выпивка и нервы. И перепалка с Ли, которую они оба постарались замять. А потом танец с ним же — как же ему идут костюмы, смокинг, и эта небрежно переброшенная через шею лента бабочки. В ту минуту Кара отчетливо поняла, что не дотягивает. Она никогда не будет хороша для Ли, нечего и хотеть. Это если не брать во внимание Зака. 

Балтар вклинился в нужную минуту, но видимо ее пустая голова не закончила с Ли. Иначе она никак не могла объяснить того, что произошло.

Балтар знал, как угодить в постели, он был внимателен и никуда не спешил — это-то и сыграло злую шутку. Обычно у Кары все проходило быстро и яростно, наскок и натиск, а нежности как признак доверительных отношений требовал разве что Ли, ну натурально Кара немного и спутала, с кем она расслабляется. К сожалению, вслух.

Вышло неловко. Балтар застыл прямо на ней, будто Кара была его женой и призналась в измене. Пришлось спешно обуваться, а платье натягивать уже за дверью. Кто на катере довез ее до отеля, она и не помнила особо. Знала, что утром ей попадет от Сола Тая и доктора Коттла, но ей даже хотелось взбучки.

Как можно запороть случайный перепих? Как можно запороть дружеские отношения с Ли? Как вообще можно запороть свою жизнь? Что она вообще делает? После того, как ушел из дома отец, после травмы, из-за которой для нее закрылся профессиональный спорт, после того, как стало ясно, что она не попадет в высшую лигу пирамиды, Каре стало плевать на все. Беспорядочные связи, вечеринки, вечный карнавал. Который однажды привел ее в гонки на карах, где ее заметили и потащили наверх.

Коттл говорил, что все дело в пульсе. У Кары он был ниже, чем у других, на десять ударов утром после завтрака, а во время гонки на все тридцать, никогда не превышал ста девяноста ударов в минуту. У других пилотов сердце разгонялось до двусот тридцати, и именно этим Коттл объяснил все нелепые ошибки и аварии, где причиной была ошибка пилота. Организм не выдерживал таких перегрузок, и пилоты падали в кратковременный обморок, тогда как она сохраняла полную ясность рассудка.

Полную ясность сохраняла она и в шесть тридцать утра, когда омерзительно бодрый Ли поднял ее и заставил выйти на утреннюю пробежку. Она умирала каждую минуту, и это-то ее и утешило. Когда тебе плохо физически, о чувствах не думаешь, и совесть молчит. Тут бы просто выжить.

После второго завтрака и брифинга с инженерами, Кара проснулась от травяного чая, который ей принес Коттл, и прислушалась к разговору. За ее столиком сидел Ли и тоже тянул травяную отраву. Он внимательно слушал Гарднера, главного конструктора «Пегаса», невесть как затесавшегося в моторхоум «Галактики». Лицо Ли выражало вежливую заинтересованность, но Кара руку бы дала на отсечение: улыбался Ли не искренне.

— Пилоты — эгоисты, — говорил Гарднер. — Они мнят себя звездами, в то время как на них работает огромная команда механиков, конструкторов, инженеров. Давайте честно, вы ничего из себя не представляете, кроме раздувшегося самомнения. Выигрывают гонки моторы, подвеска, коробка передач, аэродинамика, шины и правильные настройки. Программное обеспечение и люди в боксах. А не асы.

— Совершенно согласен, — поддакнул Балтар, с очень кислым выражением лица. — Довольно часто пилотам приписывают чужие достижения. Правда, Ли «Аполло» Адама?

Ли недоуменно посмотрел на Балтара, а потом повернулся к Каре и подмигнул, всем своим видом показывая: смотри, как эти чудики набивают себе цену. Но Кара отвела взгляд.

— Не желаете, Кара, объяснить первому пилоту команды в чем дело?

Кара резко поднялась. Кажется, пора в боксы, посмотреть, как там разбирают ее птичку.

— Нет, не желаю.

— Разве? А вчера на яхте вы хотели сказать кое-что особенное Ли Адаме.

Насмешливое выражение выцвело с лица Ли, Кара могла наблюдать, как опускаются уголки рта, как хмурятся брови, как темнеют глаза. Вот кто просил этого уязвленного клоуна так прозрачно намекать и рассказывать всем о вчерашнем проколе. Теперь Ли быстро сложит два и два. Хотя лучше пусть он сам сложит, чем ему расскажут все подробности

— Меня ждет шеф в боксах.

Кара быстро вышла из моторхоума, стараясь ни с кем не пересекаться взглядами.


End file.
